The present application relates to controlling electronic devices without the use of hands. Efforts have been made for more than twenty-five years to eliminate the need to use hands, especially when it comes to controlling the pointer/cursor on a computer screen. However, this has met with limited success due to a combination of multiple factors such as limitations on functionality provided (such as lack of hands-free or legs-free selection/clicking), complexity and cumbersomeness of use of the device, lack of accuracy and precision, lack of speed, lack of portability, lack of flexibility, and high cost of manufacturing. As a result, there are no competitively priced hands-free computer mouse replacement products available for use by general masses that are enjoying wide commercial success. There are also no portable and competitively priced products available for facial expressions management.